


How Did I Get Here?

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking with Balthazar is an <i>experience</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 27, 2014 for [Quick Fic Friday](http://dandelionwhiskey.tumblr.com/quickficfriday): Week 11. This may or may not be based on tales I’ve heard from a certain someone. >_>

Crowley woke up on a bench, mind hazy, feet freezing, and Gabriel draped across his back. The sun was just beginning to rise, and it was bringing a headache with it. 

Gabriel woke a few minutes later with a groan. “Nngh. Where the hell are we?”

“The park, I think,” Crowley said after a moment. 

“Shit. And, fuck, my head hurts.” Gabriel shoved at Crowley’s back. “Move, dude.”

“Rude.” But Crowley obeyed and sat up. Two things came to his attention then—he was shoeless, and there were no less than three empty liquor bottles littered around the bench. “No wonder we can’t remember anything,” he said, toeing the closest bottle. 

“Yeah we got pretty trashed, even before we left the club, I think.” Gabriel righted himself, though he still ended up leaning against Crowley. “Where the hell is Balth? I know he was with us earlier.”

Crowley angled to see behind the bench, making sure their boyfriend wasn’t passed out on the ground. “Haven’t the foggiest.”

On cue the blond appeared, looking as casual and unaffected as ever, but more importantly carrying three cups and bags from Starbucks.

“Oh sweet, dude,” Gabriel said, snatching up the cup bearing his name, a frappucino with an ungodly amount of whipped cream.

Balthazar passed one of the remaining cups to Crowley, a venti coffee with just a touch of cream judging by the aroma, and sat down on his other side. He shot Gabriel a look. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Gabriel waved him off without interrupting his caffeine-inhaling.

“Thank you, though I question how you can be so damn chipper right now,” Crowley said. He sipped his drink, eyes sliding shut as the perfectly-prepared coffee hit his tongue. That should’ve disturbed him, that even hungover and likely still buzzed Balthazar remembered how he took his coffee, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“The trick, darling, is I’m always hungover. Occasionally drunk, but always hungover,” Balthazar said.

“You’re like the Hulk, but with alcohol,” Gabriel said, his mouth full of whatever pastry the blond had bought.

“In that case, I will be in charge of picking what we drink from now on, because your choices lead to disaster.” Crowley felt Balthazar reach over and nudge Gabriel’s shoulder. “Not to mention they’re awful.”

Crowley opened his eyes to put a stop to the inevitable bickering, because that’s what they were best at, the three of them, but he was taken aback by the way the golds and reds of the sunrise hit Balthazar’s skin, making him look like some kind of angel. A coffee angel. (He really needed to get sober and fast.) And then he realized why. “Is that… Why are you covered in glitter?”

“Holy shit, you are. Wait, we all are,” Gabriel said, eyes wide.

Sure enough, Crowley looked down to find his shirt and slacks dusted with the stuff, and Gabriel even managed to have some in his hair. “What the hell happened?”

“A group of drag queens,” Balthazar said. “One of them complained about their feet hurting, and you were so concerned you gave them your shoes to wear. Then they hugged the life out of us in gratitude. You’re quite the chivalrous drunk, Crowley.”

“I’m not—” Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose and took a breath, his head throbbing as he exhaled. “We’re never going drinking with you again.”

Gabriel was choking with laughter. “Oh no, we are _always_ going drinking with you.”

Balthazar grinned. “If you think you can keep up.”


End file.
